Conventional navigation systems identify routes based on criteria such as total trip time and/or distance. However, users of navigation system may have a number of criteria that are of interest to them, and not solely existing criteria such as trip time. For example, safety is a concern that is of particular importance to a number of users, such as those traveling with their families, those traveling at night, etc. Unfortunately, existing systems provide little or no ability for users to determine routes that maximize safety, or that at least take safety into account.
The figures depict various embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the examples described herein.